


Little Sister

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Family [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: It's the older sibling, little sibling week at Happy Harbour High school and time for two students to meet so what do Dani Fenton and Connor Kent have in common?





	

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Dani POV**

Three months, it has been three months since I became a foster kid and moved to Happy Harbour.

 

I didn't really want to travel, but I couldn't live with Danny, because his parents…. well let's just say I don't want to know what two scientists would do to two Halfa's, one of them being a clone that shouldn't be possible. So, Tucker hacked all the right places and got me in the foster system.

 

And it's not that bad, my foster Mom doesn't care so I can do whatever I want. And Danny calls once a week to make sure his favourite cousin is okay. School is good too, I've got a couple of good friends and we are doing a buddy thing this week with the older kids, they’re supposed to act like older siblings for a week which should be fun.

 

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by my teacher talking. "Okay class! Now your all going to draw a name out of a hat and that person will be your big brother or sister for the week!" she tells us in a fake excited voice. With a small amount of interest the class slowly goes to the teacher and pulls a name.

 

In no time, it's my turn I put my hand in the hat and pull out a name and read it, walking back to my best friend Anna.

 

"Who did you get?" she asks with bubbling happiness as always. Anna's 5'1 with Red hair, blue eyes and freckles.

 

I look down at my paper and read aloud pushing my fake glasses back up my nose (whatever keeps the secret id) "Connor Kent."

 

Anna makes a happy sound. "Great! I hope he's nice, I got Eric Williams he's really in to tech so I will get to learn a lot this week!"

 

"Come on class it time to go," the Teacher calls out, with that we follow the Teacher to the older kids classroom, they’re teenagers sitting around talking and playing with their phones, the teachers give a quick speech about how the teens need to be good role models and how we need to be good before calling the teens over to their new buddy.

 

When Connor come over I do a double take. He looks like a teenage Superman, he's even wearing the symbol! I look around but no one else seems to notice the resemblance, so either I'm seeing things or people are just as blind here as they are in Amity Park. Deciding to ignore it I wave, "Hi I'm Dani with an 'I' your Connor, right?"

 

He nods, looking every bit the moody teenager.

 

"Um, ok then Mr. grumpy come on let’s go on outside." I decided grabbing his arm and pulling him outside, once we get outside I grab a basketball and throw it to him, he catches it easy, but hold it like he's afraid he's gonna pop it.

 

I give him a smile, "Throw it back" nervously, he throws it back to me, it hits so hard that if I didn't have powers to I probably would have broken ribs. I think for a moment he's definitely like me, probably fresh out of his pod.

 

I give him another smile and whisper. "Come on let's get out of here so I can help you with your powers."

 

He looks surprised then angry and finally speaks, "How do you know?"

 

"Well you threw that ball hard enough to break something, that's ok though. I didn't have much control for a while after I got out of my pod, now come on I'll teach you what I can."

 

Once again he looks surprised but follows me somewhere more private. "What did you mean your pod?" he immediately questions when he's sure no one can hear us.

 

Deciding he needs honesty I tell him "I'm a clone and I'm guessing you are too."

 

He nods. "Cadmus?" he says it like a question, asking if we were made by the same people.

 

I shake my head. "Small time super villain with stupid evil plan involving the local hero," I tell him.

 

He smiles like he hasn't done it in a long time. "Your just like me."

 

I smile back. "I guess I am."

 

"So why do you live in Happy harbour and not with your…. genetic donor?" he asked awkwardly.

 

"We go with cousins and Danny's only 16 and his parents are scientists, them finding out about his powers would be bad, so yeah I'm a foster kid. What about you why you in Metropolis with Superman aren’t?" he clenches his fist angrily answering my question.

 

"Then you don't need him, some of the best families are made from friends not blood, if he can't see how awesome you are make your own," I tell him.

 

Calming down he smiles, "Thanks, I say we clones stick together, what do you say annoying little sister?"

 

I give him a big smile and a hug then jokingly punch him in the arm "I'm not annoying!"

 

He laughs, "So you were going to teach me control?"

 

What started out as serious training quickly turned into silly games and chatter and we lost track of time and six hours later a panicked teacher finds us running around laughing playing tag. "Where have two been! School ended over an hour ago, have you two been here playing like 5 year olds the whole time, honestly we were about to call your parents they must been worried!"

 

I snort, "I could come home at 3 in the morning black and blue and my foster Mom wouldn't care."

 

Connor nods, "Red won't care either I don't see the problem."

 

The teacher face-palms, "Honestly how old do you idiots think you are?"

 

"4/5 months." we tell him at the same time.

 

"Of course they're worried!" He cuts off what he probably thinks is us being sarcastic. "Just go home and detention next two weeks both of you!"

 

Once he's gone we get our bags and walk out "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

 

"Yeah," he smiles and walks away.

 

 

We meet up every day for the next two weeks telling stories, training and just having fun.

 

Everything was fine until the first of October. I was watching some TV when the news came on, giant plants are attacking all over the world including here in Happy Harbor and a group of super villains called the Injustice league are responsible. The whole Justice League was out taking care of plants but they weren't any heroes here.

 

Getting up I change into my red and blue armour, (if anyone sees a girl Phantom awkward questions will come up) put my hair down, glasses off and jump out the window and fly towards the destruction, taking out my phone and call Connor.

 

_"I'm sorry Dani I can’t talk now, I'm leaving for a mission."_

"Let me guess you're talking on the bad guys while the League handles the plants?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay send me the location I'm taking care of a plant here but when this is done I'm helping you."

 _"Fine, there's no reasoning with you anyway, good luck"_ with that he hangs up.

 

I fly down and get civilians out of the way then cut the plant down with everything I got. I spend the next two hours blasting the plant with ice and ecto blasts and helping people. It goes for another swipe at me and I get angry "SERIOUSLY!" but it doesn't come out as a yell instead as a ghostly wail.

 

By the time the wails over I'm on the ground panting and the plant has been blown to pieces which are already starting to regrow exhausted I fly over and put as much energy as I can into freezing the root after a while it works and I collapse.

 

**(I've always believed Halfas are as powerful as the whole league. Think about it they have almost all of Superman's powers, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary- and you don't really care so back to the story.)**

 

About an hour later I wake up to a five- year- old poking me in the face. "YAY you're okay, how did you stop it? The Justice League is still fighting it!"

 

I immediately jump up. "Thanks for waking me up kid but I gotta go." With that I fly at top speed to the location Connor gave me.

 

I get there just as an explosion goes off, killing a giant plant as I get closer I can see the team fighting Super villains, then an evil wizard guy starts blasting them. I blast the evil wizard with a ecto/ ice ray he stops his attack on the team and turns to me.

 

"Another pathetic child," And blasts me with fire which I counter with ice, he attacks with a spell which I block with a shield. This continues for a while with neither of us winning or losing the fight, I could beat him easy if I wasn't so exhausted or knew how to use my new power the ghostly wail. The look on his face tells me he knows this.

 

Suddenly a blast of energy comes from above, hitting the bad guy knocking him to the ground, the Justice League is here.

 

In no time the bad guys are surrounded, and they surrender, except for the Joker who releases Joker venom into the air. Thinking quick I spread my hands and freeze the gas, exhausted I fall to the ground.

 

Connor runs over "You okay sis?"

 

Sitting up I rub my neck. "I'm okay I just need to sleep for a week" I smile.

 

"Superboy who is this?" Superman asks, from what I understand speaking to Connor for the first time in months.

 

"I don't have a superhero name," I snap not in the mood for this jerk.

 

Once the super villains have been dragged away Batman asks "What. Is. Your. Name?"

 

"Do you want the designation I got when I came out of my pod or the name I picked?" I ask annoyed, the Bat-glare is my answer. "XD-014 but call me Dani with an 'I', Daniella if I'm in trouble." I tell him a little scared. I turn to Connor. "I'm too tired for in interrogation I'll see you later," and with that I fly away as fast as I can.

 

 

 

I sleep for the rest of the weekend and arrive at school on Monday nervous, the moment I see Connor I drag him somewhere private. "What did you tell the League?"

 

He smirks, "Nothing Batman is theorizing about you being made with the DNA from half the league."

 

I sigh. "Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, clips of you fighting the plant here show you using green energy, ice, your scream, flight, invisibility, intangibility, strength and super speed-"

 

"I get it but those are just the Halfa package" I interrupt.

 

"Yeah, I know that, and you know that. But they've never heard of a Halfa before" He tells me.

 

He is right Vlad blocked all information coming out of Amity Park, as far as the world is concerned ghost and everything connected don't exist.

 

I sigh. "Okay, can you take me to your base after school to sort this out?"

 

He nods and we separate until school is over and I meet him outside, there's a girl with him probably M'gann. "Megan this is Dani, Dani Megan" her eyes go wide recognizing the name. "Dani's gonna hang out with us back home today and talk," he tells her, she nods.

 

In no time were at a secret base in a mountain.

 

"This is so cool," I tell them looking around, Connor smiles putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back down from floating about 2 feet in the air, I give an awkward laugh.

 

"Come on Batman is here and wants to talk" M'gann tells us.

 

I follow them into some kind of meeting room were Batman is standing in the centre, glaring.

 

"Umm, Connor told me your theory about me, I  just wanted to ease you mind, I'm not a clone of anyone one in the League. I'm a clone of a small-town hero called Phantom, the town's mayor is a super villain and doesn't want any outside inference so no one know what happens there unless you live there…….. what else do I need to say? Oh, Connor and I aren't technically brother and sister we just feel we are cause were both clones."

 

He digests this information for a moment before speaking. "I want all the information you can give me on this town."

 

"Sure" I agree, they could use some outside help.

 

"I would also like to offer you a spot on the team."

 

Surprised I say, "Seriously? you know I'm the weakest Halfa right? My powers are nothing compare to Phantoms (the hero) or Plasmius (the evil Mayor)."

 

Hiding his surprise Batman says, "I believe you can contribute to this team."

 

I smile, "Alright."


End file.
